1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general vibration motor, which is a component converting electrical energy into mechanical vibration using a principle of generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in a mobile communication terminal, a portable terminal, and the like, to be used for silently notifying a user of call reception.
Currently, a linear vibration motor has been generally used as the vibration motor. The linear vibration motor is generally disposed at an edge portion of a device and generates vibration in a direction perpendicular to an object receiving the vibration.
A general linear vibration motor includes a stator part, a vibrator part, and an elastic member coupled to the stator part and elastically supporting the vibrator part.
In addition, the stator part includes a case, a bracket, and a magnet, and the vibrator part includes a coil a weight body, and a printed circuit board.
In the internal structure of the linear vibration motor according to the prior art described above, the printed circuit has one end electrically connected to the coil and the other end coupled to the bracket configuring the stator part, such that it linearly moves integrally with the vibrator part.
However, a coupling surface of the printed circuit board coupled to the bracket may be separated from the bracket due to linear movement for a long period of time or external impact.